Another Day, Some Other Way
by stormm04
Summary: Max and Liz seek comfort in other people, who are as broken as they are. Max/Maria and Michael/Liz bondings not pairings along with mentions of Kyle/Isabel.


**Summary:** Max and Liz seek comfort in other people, who are as broken as they are.

**Pairings: **Max/Maria and Michael/Liz bondings (not pairing right now) along with mentions of Kyle/Isabel.

**Author's note:** I may leave this as a one-shot, or continue so if you want more leave a comment.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Roswell, or anything related to it..

* * *

"Max." Maria walked up to him slowly. He was sitting alone, with a hurt expression on his face. Maria wondered as she slowly sat down next to him what happened this time between him and Liz.

As soon as he heard Maria's voice, Max tried to erase the disappointed look in his eyes. He didn't want Maria to see he was on the verge of tears. She had enough problems, and his were getting added to those lately. He tried to fake a smile as she sat next to him, but Maria already seemed to understand something was wrong.

"Talk to me girlfriend." She smiled sadly. "What happened this time?"

"Uh.. Nothing." Max mumbled. "I was just killing time outside."

"And you want me to believe that." Maria shook her head. "You should have been spending time inside with Liz. She's not really doing anything, she was watching tv with Michael when I left. Join them." She suggested, waiting for Max to spill the details of the new fight.

"I can't." Max sighed loudly. "We had a fight again. You happy now?"

"No." Maria objected. "Of course not. Seeing you two like this really makes me sad."

"I'm really trying to work everything out." Max said disappointedly. "Being away from everyone we know is not hard, I know that. But she gave up Maria. She doesn't even care anymore. I'm trying my best to make our marriage work but it's like she doesn't love me anymore."

"She does." Maria quickly said. "She does love you, but I can't deny that she has changed a lot. In fact, we all have changed a lot. Sometimes I feel like I don't know my bestfriend anymore and I'm sure she feels that way too. We are not the same people who left Roswell without looking back."

"Nobody is happy, isn't it?" Max asked almost to himself. "Well, maybe except Isabel and Kyle." His eyes lit up for a short moment when his sister's name was mentioned. Max was beyond glad to see Isabel finally moving on with Kyle. They were a new couple, but they had a past as friends so Max knew they would be happy together.

"Just give her some time." Maria offered and she turned away. They sat in complete silence for some time, before Max started speaking again.

"I don't know what I wanna do anymore. Do you know why we had a fight today? Because I told her I want to have kids someday. Not like today, but sometime in the future. She yelled at me and told me we could never settle down to at least try to be a married couple. She's blaming me for everything. I know it!"

"Max." Maria's voice calmed him down. "Do you know why I came with you guys? Because everyone I know, love and trust were going away. I was too afraid to be alone. And also I wasn't over Michael. I thought, maybe we could work if we tried for a couple more times. And we tried, but we couldn't. I left my family, my home just for a relationship that wouldn't even work. But I don't regret it. If I had chosen to stay, I know I'd always have been stuck with Michael, wondering if I came, what would happen."

She took a glance at Max's face, then continued. "She is not the same Liz you fell in love with. And you're not the same Max. Too much have happened. Maybe you should get to know the new her before you make decisions."

"I'm sorry." Max squeezed her hand gently. "I mean, for Michael and you. You really deserved to happy."

"I know." Maria answered. "But I'm not sorry. I don't regret any moment of it. But it's time for me to move on, to find a chance to be happy. In fact, I wasn't going to tell anyone until later but I guess I can tell you now....."

x x x x x

Liz's eyes were glued on the screen but she wasn't even aware of what was happening in the movie. She was thinking about Max, how he told her he wanted kids someday and how she freaked out.

A couple of years ago, marrying Max and having his children was the dream of her. In time, it had changed just like Liz had. She wasn't happy for months. She knew she didn't want to be with Max anymore but she was too afraid of breaking his heart.

She once believed Max Evans was her soulmate but now, she was missing her old life, before all the alien business. She was missing Roswell, her family, even the crappy shifts in the Crashdown with Maria. It was true she still had Maria, but she was too busy sorting out her own relationship with Michael, the times they spent together weren't like the old times.

Sometimes back in Roswell, she used to wish she never found out about aliens, because her life was completely changed afterwards. But lately, she had started wishing that almost every day.

"Parker. Hey, Parker!" Michael's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Sorry, I was lost in the movie. What were you saying?" Liz lied not looking him in the eyes.

"The movie already ended minutes ago. You were staring at the blank screen and you weren't hearing me calling out your name." Michael said smirking.

"Uh." Liz blushed. "I was just..."

"Look." Michael cut her words. "I know something's wrong between Maxwell and you in paradise land. I can see it for a long time. I'm sure you know I'm not an advice giver person, and I know we don't talk much but I can always listen if you need someone."

Liz looked up surprised. She didn't think Michael would even care. But apparently, things happened with Maria had left him changed.

"Thanks." She said and paused before giving him a brief hug.

Michael stood still as she suddenly gave him a hug. He was feeling really uncomfortable and his cheeks started to burn, but fortunately Liz let him go quickly.

Liz saw him squirm, so she stepped back her face flushing into a deep shade of red. She knew Michael didn't like that kind of things, like cuddling and hugging. She lowered her gaze as she apologized. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I'm so sorry."

Michael examined the girl in front of him carefully. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked so tired. He couldn't remember when he last saw her smile. Whatever going on between her and Max was screwing them both up.

Liz's lips started to tremble as she tried to control her tears. She was already upset about Max, and now she felt embarrassed too. The day was just getting better and better for her.

Michael was aware that she was about to cry too, so he acted without thinking as he wrapped his arms around her and she began sobbing in his arms.

x x x x x

"There's nothing left for me here." Maria finished her words and looked up to Max to see his reaction.

Max stared at her blankly. He didn't understand what she was trying to say. "So?" He asked.

"I'm leaving Max." She snapped causing Max's mouth hung open wide. "I'm leaving next week and whatever any of you say will not change it."


End file.
